Love In the Wind
by RoseKurama 4ever
Summary: He loves her. She loves him. They're both Ventus brawlers. She tries to speak to him. He pushes her away. Will the wind bring them together or will it blow away their love?


_**Maria McLean is an 18 year old girl with two sisters named Tsukiko and Mariko and four cousins named Chris, Mina, Kasumi and Alice. Maria and her sisters are different from their cousins. They're nekos, meaning they appear human, just with cat ears and tails. Maria wants nothing more than to be a great Darkus Brawler and she hopes that her new partner, Leonidas, will help her achieve that, but there's one more thing Maria wants. Her Ventus teammate, Shun Kazami, to love her as much as she loves him. Right now, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Dan, Alice and Maria are on the Bakugan website in a video chat.**_

_**Runo: Maria, don't worry. I'm sure Shun will come around.**_

_**Maria: I know, but with his mom in the hospital and with his grandfather not allowing him to have anything to do with Bakugan, he won't even talk to me.**_

_**Alice: Hey, it'll be okay. He's just a hard guy to talk to.**_

_**Marucho: Alice is right.**_

_**Julie: And if he doesn't start talking to you, just go ahead and use those ninja skills he taught you to kick his butt!**_

_**Maria: ^^ Thanks, guys.**_

_**Dan: If you want my advice, just move on and forget him! If he's not even speaking to you, he isn't worth it!**_

_**Mina: *at Dan's place* *hits him on the head* DON'T SAY THAT TO HER!**_

_**Dan: OW! TT^TT ABUSE!**_

_**Maria: *laughs* Dan, I appreciate the advice, but I love Shun. I'm willing to wait for him.**_

_**All: Maria...**_

_**Maria: *hears Shun playing the leaf whistle* Gotta go, guys. Talk to you later. *logs off and goes outside and hides from Shun* *sits and listens to him play his leaf whistle***_

_**Sky: Maybe Dan's right. Maybe you should move on.**_

_**Maria: You're only saying that because you have the attention span of a pea.**_

_**Sky: *growl***_

_**Maria: Oh, hush. *continues to listen to Shun playing* *in head* I wonder if he wrote the song he always plays. **_

_**Shun: *done playing* I know you're there, Maria.**_

_**Maria: *blush* *comes out of hiding and jumps to the roof***_

_**Shun: Why were you hiding?**_

_**Maria: Well, I-I just didn't want to interrupt your song.**_

_**Shun: I see.**_

_**Maria: Speaking of which, did you write that song?**_

_**Shun: Huh? Oh, yeah.**_

_**Maria: It's really good. It's calming.**_

_**Shun: Leaf Whistle songs usually are.**_

_**Maria: ^^ I think it depends on the player. Moving on, I'm glad you're talking to me again.**_

_**Shun: Huh? Oh, that's right. I haven't spoken to you in a long time.**_

_**Maria: I don't mind. As long as I get to be close to you, I'm okay. *smiles brightly***_

_**Shun: *blushes lightly* Maria...**_

_**Maria: *blush* I mean, you're a really good friend, Shun, and I didn't have many friends growing up and my parents died when I was young, so it's good to know that I have a friend and just be close to them.**_

_**Shun: Maria.**_

_**Maria: *turns to him* Yeah?**_

_**Shun: *leans forward and kisses him***_

_**Maria: *closes her eyes and kisses back***_

_**Sky: That's my girl.**_

_**Skyress: Shun's happy at last.**_

_**Shun: *breaks kiss***_

_**Maria: *blush* Shun, I...**_

_**Shun: I love you, Maria.**_

_**Maria: ^^ I love you too, Shun.**_

_***2 WEEKS LATER***_

_**Maria: Shun, you can't really be siding with Masquerade!**_

_**Shun: I'm doing what I must, Maria.**_

_**They all pulled out their field cards.**_

_**Dan, Maria, Shun & Masquerade: FIELD OPEN!**_

_**The bakugan field opened.**_

_**Maria: I don't want to fight you, Shun, but you've left me no choice.**_

_**All: GATE CARD SET! BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND!**_

_**Shun: Ventus Beestriker!**_

_**Dan: Pyrus Monarus!**_

_**Masquerade: Darkus Laserman!**_

_**Maria: Ventus Fear Ripper!**_

_***LATER IN THE BATTLE***_

_**Shun: *turns to Masquerade* I will never betray my friends to join your stupid cause! You treat Bakugan as weapons!**_

_**Maria: *smiles* Shun...**_

_**All: BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND!**_

_**Masquerade: Hydranoid!**_

_**Dan: Drago!**_

_**Shun: Skyress!**_

_**Maria: Sky! Let me get this one, boys. ABILITY ACTIVATE! ALPHA BLASTER!**_

_***AFTER BATTLE***_

_**Dan: Nice battle, you two.**_

_**Me & Shun: Thanks.**_

_**Dan: So, what do you say, Shun? Are you with us?**_

_**Shun: *smiles* Yeah.**_

_**Maria: *hugs him* Now, that's the Shun I know and love.**_

_**Shun: ^^ Love you too.**_

_**Dan: *laughs***_

_**Marucho & Runo: *crying in the bushes***_

_**Maria: *giggles***_

_***1 MONTH LATER***_

_**The Brawlers were investigating a mansion in Germany and it seems that it belonged to Klaus Von Herzen. He tricked Maria into following him to his room when she was alone. After he left her an hour later, she stayed there and cried.**_

_**Sky: I'm so sorry, Maria. I couldn't help you.**_

_**Maria: It's not your fault, Sky. *sniffles* I shouldn't have gone off on my own.**_

_**Sky: If I ever see Klaus again, I'm kicking his ass!**_

_**Maria: I might not be able to battle him though, Sky. I might be too afraid.**_

_**Sky: *sits on her shoulder* *sighs* I understand.**_

_**Maria: *smiles weakly* Thank you, Sky.**_

_**Sky: Are you going to tell Shun?**_

_**Maria: Yes. He has a right to know. I just don't know HOW to tell him. *gets up and gets dressed***_

_**Just as Maria finished getting dressed, Shun came into the room.**_

_**Maria: *turns to him* Shun.**_

_**Shun: There you are. I've been looking all over for you. Are you okay? You look like you've been crying.**_

_**Maria didn't say anything. She just hugged him and cried more. Shun was confused but he held her close.**_

_***3 DAYS LATER***_

_**Marucho had lost Preyas to Klaus and then got him back. Maria still hasn't told Shun about what happened with Klaus and he's beginning to worry about her. Shun was outside, training, while the other Brawlers were chatting over the Battle Brawlers Website.**_

_**Marucho: How are you doing, Maria?**_

_**Maria: Not good, I'm afraid. I've had nonstop nightmares since it happened. I want to tell Shun, but I don't know how, and he's been so good to me too. He's come in and held me while I cried. I feel bad about not telling him that Klaus raped me.**_

_**Shun: What?**_

_**Maria: *gasps and turns to him* Shun? I thought you were training.**_

_**Shun: I came in to check on you. Maria, why didn't you tell me?**_

_**Maria: *starts crying* I'm so sorry. I just didn't know how to tell you.**_

_**Shun: *walks over and kneels in front of her* I understand. It can't be easy to tell your boyfriend you were forced to have sex with another man. *puts his hand on her cheek***_

_**Maria: *sniffles and looks into his eyes***_

_**Shun: No matter what happens, you can tell me anything, Maria. Do you understand?**_

_**Maria: *smiles lightly and nods***_

_**Shun: *hugs her***_

_**Maria: *hugs back* I love you.**_

_**Shun: I love you too.**_

_**Mina, Runo, Alice & Julie: Awwwwwwwwwww.**_

_**Sky: Please take care of her, Shun.**_

_**Shun: *lets go of Maria* *nods* Of course.**_

_**Maria: *smiles***_

_**Dan: Okay, so what happens now? What are we going to do about Masquerade and his gang?**_

_**Shun: I will make Klaus pay for what he did to Maria!**_

_**Maria: *giggles***_

_**It was in that moment that Maria knew that she would be safe with Shun around.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


End file.
